Akasuki lif part 2
by DragonMamozi
Summary: it starts off with chapter 6. in chapter 7 or 8 idr a 4 yr period happens. its not really air. the servier was having trouble with naruto also the chapther arent that long. sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 6:_

_Pein and Piercing_

"Uhhhhh. What the hell sure why not," I Said sitting in the chair taken off my cloak. Pein walked over and pulled up a chair and sat on the side of me. He grab a piercing kit. He pulled out a really big needle scissor thingies. "Umm aren't you gonna pierce my ears?"

"What no. Ears are too easy. I'm gonna pierce your belly button, your tongue and something else." Pein said moving himself in front of me. He spread my legs. "I'm doing this first." He moved his hands to the weights band of my skirt and pulled them down. I was really red and nerves.

Pein reached over and grabbed the big needle scissor thingies from the desk. "Just relax I know what I'm doing. I watched it on the Youtube." He then placed the needle thing down by my woman hood and squeezed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Hidan asked stunned

" sounded like Dragon," Sasori said.

" maybe some should check it out, un," Deidara added. Everyone looked at him. He grunted and sighed. Walking up the stairs, heading to Pein's room. On the way he heard another scream. He finally approached the room and slowly opened the door. I was on the floor holding myself. Blood ran down my legs and hands.

Pein looked to see deidara. "Deidara," he said " go get Sasori," deidara nodded and fettered him.(He healed me and we headed to bed after)

-later that night(around bed time)-

I laded with my ass in the air. It was the only comfortable position to sleep in. Hidan snored loudly. I feel a presence standing near me. The presence took a seat at the end of my bed.

I tried sitting up but it hurt too much.

I heard a soft sigh. I felt around for him. I finally found him. I patted him on thee back. When kakuzu sighs It usually means he feels sorry or feels bad about something.

"Do you think he will kill me?" Kakuzu asked

"Nah, he'll forget about it." I said " Why would you care anyways? You can beat him if, you know tried."

He sigh yet again and said "I going back to bed,"

"not with a hug your not." I said giggling. I forced myself to get up. He turned to face me. I held my arms out. He leaned and hug me.

He wasn't wearing a shirt with made it better for me(HEHE). " Were u jealous of that one day I sucked him off?"

"no just a little confused on why you would do that too him," he said " deidara I would understand"

"Ew"

"Pushing it?"

"Hehe pushing it, but um kind of yeah," I yawned and we let go of each other. He kissed on my forehead. I gasped and blushed.

"night," he said.

"G'night," I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 7: 30 Minutes in Heaven _

** MONDAY NIGHT**

We all sit In the living room. " Leader-sama!" tobi yell

"what?" Pein replied.

"We should all play 30 Minutes in Heaven!"

"Don't you mean 7 Minutes in heaven," Sasori asked

"Uhhhhh no. An 30 minutes said better to tobi,"

"I'm not up to it," Yuki said.

"Well to bad you have to," Pein said. Yuki smacked her self on the forehead. Every one including me wrote a number or what ever they wanted on a piece of paper.

"since tobi suggested this he'll chose," Pein said.

Tobi closed is eyes opps I mean eye hole. Point at some one random. I wasn't paying attention but it ended up being me. Hidan held a bowl up to my face. I reached in. I looked at the paper and sighed.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked looking at the paper. She laughed. "Ha, you Kazuzu."

"Suck it," I said

"No you suck it,"

"Hard and deep," Hidan added.

"Only you," I said getting up.

"Insect," kakuzu said walking to the closet.

"I was only kidding," I said closing the door after me. "so dark,"

" your not scared are you?"

"heh…" I paused "no…" I felt a round for him, but I had no luck. I quit after a while. I took a set on the floor. The floor was oddly soft. I felt a behind me. I touched something, I didn't know what it was. I moved my hand up and down trying to figure out what it was I grabbed a little lower feeling something squishy, I felt a little bit more. I moved my hand back up. The thing I felt before got harder.

My eyes widened " kakuzu?" I asked

He didn't answer. I turned myself around. I could see the out line of kakuzu in the darkness. I could also see his lime green eyes looking down at me.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I was enjoying myself," he said

I blushed hard. "Pervert"

He pushed my head down. I felt something pock at my cheek. I blushed even harder. But smirked. I found the strength to pin him down I leaded on him. I placed my hands on his mask and took it off. I kissed him softly on the forehead. I leaned down to his neck. I licked him.

Kakuzu grabbed my ass and massaged it as his response. He turned me over so I was laying on my back. I gasped. He moved his right hand up my open stomach to my left boob. He lifted my shirt over my boobs. He picked the nipple with caused me to gasp and moan.

"your still so small," kakuzu said.

"Sorry?" I said

" has your pussy healed at all?"

"uhh yeah why?"

Kakuzu just chuckled. And took his other hand and slid it down under my waist band and panties to my vagina and rubbed. I let out a loud moan that surly the other could hear. He started to finger fuck me. He did this for a while till I came. I panted and changed my position. I put his cock in my mouth and sucked. He let out a small moans.

I bobbed my head up and down. I did a few a hands sighs and focused chakra to my mouth and hands. I sucked him hard and fast. He let out a loud moan and he came into my mouth. I opened my eyes and I could see kakuzu penis.

"why is there lig- oh shit,"

tobi was standing at the door.

"Uhhhhh should tobi pretended that tobi didn't see this," tobi asked.

We nodded.

After a few minutes we walked out and Yuki and Hidan walk in.

"ha-ha," I said.

"dragon come here," Pein said. " I need you start packing."

"What why? Your not kick me out are you?"

"No I'm just sending you out on a long mission."

"How long?"

"4 yrs," I looked at him shocked I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt

"I need you to head out tomorrow morning,"

"Alright," I said heading for my room to pack

...Morning came I left with out telling anyone...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 8: Reunion_

…4 years…

I walked down the a dirt path heading back to the Akatsuki. I finally arrived. I gulped, and opened the door to the base. I seen no one in the living room. I walked up stairs to my old room. I opened the door and peered inside. The room was still the same. I walked in and took a seat on my bed and dropped my bag. I had to admit I have grown a lot. I was now 18 and things on my body finally fit. I hope they recognize me.

I laded back on the bed. And closed my eyes.

"I fucken hate Disney land," I heard Hidan said out sit the door.

The door opened and I grew nerves. I turned to my side away from the door.

"I mean why did we have to go anyways?" Hidan asked.

"Tobi," kakuzu said. Kakuzu looked on my towards me.

"is that?" Hidan asked

"Yeah."

"DRAGON!" Hidan yelled dog pilling me.

"Damn it Hidan!" I said giggling. We hug. We let go and stood up.

Both stared at me I blushed.

"so you guys went to Disney land with out me?"

"uh yeah. It fucken suck!"

"did you kill any one?"

"sadly no,"

"your improving," I looked over at kakuzu and smiled.

Yuki walk passed the door she took a quick look and keep walking. "OMG! DRAGI!" she said. "I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" she lunged at me and squished me tight.

"Whoa Yuki loosen the grip in gonna fall out my shirt."

"Oh Hehe," she let go. She took a good look at me and wisped "what size"

"idk 32 DDD, I think," I whispered.

"Damn."

"You know what?" Hidan asked "You can finally train me,"

"I was hoping you forgot about that," I placed my hands on my hips. "but fine I'll do it, but I will NOT go easy on you."

"Wouldn't expect you too,"

"we should go down stairs," Yuki said pulling on my arm.

"uh ok," we got down stairs and it was like a really big reunion.

"Kakuzu, what's wrong. Your all red," Hidan said.

"its nothing," kakuzu said.

"Heh whatever." Hidan said

"Hidan get ready," we training in 5 mins

"what the fuck!"


End file.
